El diario de un bookman
by yumiiekya
Summary: te gustaria saber lo que un bookman escribe en su diario ya que es prohibido a expresar sus sentimientos. aventura, intimidad & amores en un solo cuaderno...te gustaria saber lo que lavi piensa & siente?
1. prologo: el inicio de sucesor bookman

**Prologo: el inicio del sucesor bookman **

Este es mi diario, es intimo & secreto ya que nadie sabe que escribo uno usualmente lo escribo a escondidas del viejo panda por las noches si supiera que o hago me colgaría sin pensarlo 2 veces, ya que…

Como desendiente bookman no debo tener sentimientos, somos observadores, vivimos detrás de la verdad oculta de la historia, somos nosotros los que la escriben, simples espectadores que no deben dejar huella en el mundo para no afectar el curso de la historia, soy solo un niño, uno que se ilusiono con la idea de saber todo aquello que nadie mas sabia, pero si hubiera tenido idea del costo:

_Mis sentimientos & existencia_

Que no iba ser gratis el nombre de bookman, tenia que pagar con mis pensamientos & palabras a cambio el puesto que el me dejaría, a esta edad no tenia idea de lo que significaba la palabra ''sacrificio'' hasta este día ahora lloro , las hojas de esta pagina están manchadas de lagrimas nadie me ha visto llorar y nunca lo harán solo soy el heredero de bookman ya no soy un simple ser humando y este es el precio que debo pagar

Este día… fui declarado el sucesor bookman

Pero… ya nada será igual hasta ahora mi vida cambia y yo también cambio


	2. Un comienzo sin final

_**Bueno chikos aquí esta el sig cap de este diario escrito x mi & mi amiga katy para ustedes x3**_

_**Pero este cap lo escribo mi amiga asi que denle gracias a ella x3 **_

_**Disfrútelo…**_

* * *

1 capitulo…un comienzo sin final(cap 1 a 5)

**-violación al código-1***

Hiii!…mi nombre es…¿Cuál era mi nombre para esta misión?… a si !Dick¡ lamento la confusión, es que un bookman cambia de nombre al igual que da misión, bueno… pueden llamarme Dick

por ahora… no hace mucho en una misión (esta misión de echo) el viejo por el cual se estaban paliando 2 bandos en una pequeña guerra civil( los humanos son taaaan idiotas) que parecía ser un pequeño martillo de no mas de 30cm (vaya si que eran idiotas) pero algo extraño sucedió…

Apenas lo vi, no, ni siquiera lo vi determinadamente, apenas lo percibí con el rabillo del ojo y puede sentir unas palabras reportando en mi cabeza ¿provenientes del martillo?… decía …''¡_tómame_!'' no lo puede evitar, por mas que algo me reprimía interiormente por una acción que ni aun siquiera realizaba, estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando el panda grito'' Dick no lo hagas!!!'' …

Demasiado tarde

Ya lo tenia en mis manos, pero luego…

¡nada!

Era un martillo mas que corriente, realmente quede decepcionado, además de regañado …pero no se …aun tenia la vaga idea de que el martillo si se merecía una buena pelea, pero que no podía ser para cualquiera

(vaya! Era igual de idiota que los 2 bandos)

Y cual la razón por lo cual no lo escribí esa noche:

Recuerdo haber dormido(interesante ¿no? Estas dormido pero a la vez conciente de eso… soy un fenómeno) y algo me despertó , un susurro, casi inaudible, pero claro, muy claro, decía ''tómame'' y entonces abrí los ojos de par en par recordar la palabra y a quien, o mejor dicho que era lo que lo había dicho,, ¿era imposible? El pequeño martillo me hablaba, y no solo eso… me ordenaba ''_tómame_''

Fue extraño, no lo sentí extraño, quiero decir que era bastante extraño el hecho de no sentirme extraño… me incorpore lentamente y con algo de miedo tome el martillo en mis manos (que opinas ¿no te asustarías?) podía ser un objeto maldito, o un demonio encerrado en un martillo que quería robarse mi cuerpo para conquistar el mundo!!! O peor…

Un martillo parlante que se siente solo y quería contarme toda su vida!!!

Lo extraño no terminaba en mis ideas de lo que podía ser o tener el martillo, no , de hecho, a partir de esa noche ya nada seria normal…

_''crece''_

Fueron las palabras que aquel silencio que inundo el ambiente cuando tome el martillo se robo de mis labios y paseo por todo le lugar, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo paso, pero después de decir ''crece'' el martillo multiplico su tamaño hasta ser casi 10 veces mas grande que yo…

**_*NTAS(nota de las autoras)_**

**_Lavi no lo anoto, ya que no era conciente de eso, pero al crecer el martillo lejos, muy lejos de allí en un gran edificio, una enorme criatura blanca de rostro femenino brillaba al mismo tiempo que no paraba de decir ''un nuevo exorcista'' (¿ya saben quien es?)_**

Un grito de completo terror que llego al punto de casi hacer explotar mi garganta estremeció el lugar,. A mi …y al panda.

Despertó gritando'' Dick ¡¡¡cállate, no me dejas dormir!!!( como se preocupa por mi) y cuando vio la razón de mi grito no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, que era igual realmente inusual en el , pero lo que realmente me confundido fue la facilidad con la que controlo y disimulo su sorpresa para mirarme tranquilamente y decir …

''mmm……… parece que eres compatible con esa inocencia''

***primera violación al código bookman al escribir en su diario lo que siente y piensa.**

* * *

_**Bueno aki se termina el 1 cap de este fanfic mi amiga lo escribio asi k abrausos y creo k el SIG kap me toka a mi n_n**_

_**Nosotras escribimos y yo los paso a la kompu & los subo xDDD**_

_**Bueno mañana es mi kumple x3 x eso subo el fanfic de una vez x k mañana andare okupada kada domingo subire kada kap ia k tenemos eskuela & asemos un kapitulo x semana xDDD asi k no se desesperen**_

_**Kuidense x3**_

_**adiós~**_


	3. Condena

**_boeno poes aki el sig kap ese lo escribio mi amiga otravez xDDD perdon si no hemos subido es k hemos tenido muxo trabajo ia k salimos dew vacaciones en 1 semana x3!!!!!!!kyaaaa asi k xfavor tengan pasiencia n__nU boeno boeno gomen nasai aki esta el sig kap ia estamos escribiendo el 3 boeno io mas bien xDDD pero tardara menos de una semana asi k sean pasientes i lean este kap k debimos aver subido ase la semana pasada xDDD _**

* * *

**Cap 2: condena (Pág. 5 al 8)**

¿Inocencia?…esa palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza ¿que es la '_'inocencia''_? me pregunte. Entonces para mi alivio el gran martillo volvió a su tamaño original. Suspire aliviado, pero entonces me encontré con la mirada de seria intriga por parte del viejo panda, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero pude darme cuenta que en algunos momentos fugaces dirigía su vista al martillo, lo cual me dejo claro todo, como siempre, el sabia algo que debió decirme antes, y hasta ahora lo iba a hacer…

-adelante, dilo…-rompí el silencio, completamente resignado.

-…-el viejo solo se limita a arquear la oreja, parece que el pobre idiota no entiendo la indirecta-

-!ya dilo viejo panda¡¿Qué es la ''_inocencia_''?!- grite molesto ¿tu no lo estarías?, obviamente yo me hablaba de lo que acababa de decir

-¡¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJO PANDA!!!

Seguido de eso, una patada en la cara

-¡aaa! ¡Los golpeas me lastiman!

- obvio que si, aprendiz idiota…-

-¬¬…bueno ¿me dirás que es la '_'inocencia''_ o no?

-realmente no tengo mucha información sobre el tema pero esto es lo que es… inocencia es una materia divina proveniente del ''_cubo_'' , el cual no se de donde abra salido o que propósito tiene, aquel poder que contiene la inocencia solo puedo ser ''activado'' por la persona que es compatible a ella- hace una breve pausa, y voltea a ver el martillo y luego a mi, estaba que no lo creía,¿ yo?¿compatible?¿activar?, pero luego siguió-esas personas reciben el nombre de ''_exorcista_'' y se convierten en los servidores de dios, pero al igual que la inocencia y los exorcistas, también existen los akuma y los Noah …-abrí los parpados lo mas que pude, sin darme cuenta comencé a sudar frío y mis manos temblaban, no lo entienda¿ por que esas palabras me causaron tanto miedo? Ni si quiera sabia lo que eran ni lo que significaban, el viejo volteo a verme serio e hizo lo que mas odio, sabia que estaba aterrado, sabia que ya no quería escuchar mas y aun así, con toda la calma, seriedad, crueldad y frialdad del mundo dijo- akuma, un alma convertida en maquina cuyo único propósito es matar, la base de su creación es una tragedia, en la cual este implicada una perdida humana, entonces aparece ''el conde del milenio'', la única criatura capaz de crear un akuma, y es cuando la farsa comienza… se aparece ante ti , aprovecha la desesperación del dolido y usa el amor como principal fundamento para su sarta de mentiras, después de haber convencido a ''la victima hace aparecer un esqueleto artificial en el cual dice que revivirá al ser perdido, pero necesita algo de ella para lograrlo, le pedirá que lace un llamado hacia el difundo para poder traer su alma del cuelo e insértala en su nuevo cuerpo, ''la victima convencida por las mentiras del conde obedece al parecer la única verdad salida de la boca del conde es que, en efecto, el alma cae disparada del cielo y se introduce en el esqueleto, pero después, el alma es aprisionada, el conde comienza a manipularla contra su voluntad, cada pizca de humanidad que residía en el anima de pudre y se convierte en una especia de demonio, cuya primera victima, es la persona que la llamo a su encuentro, por amor …después de matarla, el akuma se introduce en su cuerpo sin vida para poder mezclarse entre la sociedad y seguir matando, algo así como un lobo que se disfraza de cordero y se integra al rebaño…

- silencio de repente, volteo a verme por un momento y volvió a arquear la ceja, al parecer yo estaba como en shock, mis manos ya no eran la única parte de mi cuerpo que temblaba y pequeños pero visibles lagrimas ciegas resbalaban por mis entonces sonrojadas mejillas, maldito viejo ¡lo logro! Me mato del miedo, estaba completamente aterrado, no podía creer cosas como esas existía en el mundo, y yo que creía que como estaba era horrible, pero entonces el viejo entupido siguió…

-noeh, humanos que dentro de si recibe uno de los recuerdos de Noah, el hombre que construyo el arca para salvar a las parejas de animales y algunos humanos del gran diluvio que se relata en la Biblia, trabajan junto con el conde para que aquel diluvio vuelva a ocurrir y así llevar a la humanidad a su fin…

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-no lo soporto mas, no me importaban ya los golpes que me daría por callarlo así, ¡no quería! ¡no quería escuchar mas!, caí de rodillas y coloque mis manos en mis oídos con una desesperación que hasta me lastime, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes con odio-hummm…waa…hug…-se escucharon quejas provenientes de mi garganta, quería llorar, tenia dibujado en el rostro aquella expresión de cuando se retienen las lagrimas a voluntad

-¡¿quieres dejar de lloriquear?!-tan sensible como siempre …-aun no termino…

-¡!-volví a abrir los ojos, pero seguía llorando

-el propósito de los exorcistas es destruir a los akumas utilizando el poder de la inocencia pero proteger a los humanos y así derrotar al conde y a los Noah y evitar que el gran diluvio vuelva a ocurrir…

-¡GUERRA!

-¿he?

-¡¡¡no es mas que otra MALDITA guerra!!!

Al fin levante la cara, solo para verlo con una mirada de completa rabia por mi parte-¡no creas que participare viejo!¡estas loco!, no seré un humano idiota!¡no soy un maldito soldado soy un boo..!

-lo se- dijo tan tranquilo, como si ya no hubiera gritado nada, o como si no me hubiera escuchado ¬¬…-

-eres aprendiz de bookman , registras la historia sin intervenir en ella, solo un observador- me incorpore

Lenmatemente, pensé que el no me dejaría ser exorcista, que se desharía del martillo para que pudiera seguir siendo un bookman y no tener que pelear en una tonta guerra…pero el el maldito viejo solo me remato con…

-pero parece ser que ahora observaras desde el campo de batalla. Usaras el uniforme y experimentaras la pelea, eso te dará una mejor perspectiva de todo además de que nos permitirá a ti y a mi observar mejor los eventos históricos…

-…-no pude decir nada ,el maldito bastardo me acababa de condenar, realmente era un bookman, un hombre sin sentimientos ni corazón que solo observa, pero, además de lo que acababa de decirme que seria un maldito soldado en una maldita batalla, peleando por una maldita guerra, lo que mas me impresiono fue su frialdad, realmente me hizo sentir ''_nada_''… ''_nada_'' fue lo que sentí al verlo a los ojos después de haberme dado sentencia, ¿realmente estaba libre de sentimientos y emociones?, ¿eso era ser un bookman?… ¿eso seria en lo que yo me convertiría?

-será mejor que volvamos a dormir- dijo captando mi atención -seguramente los de la '_orden_'' ya habrían enviado a alguien para buscarnos…

Tarde en reaccionar, seguía pensando en mi lastimero futuro, hasta que me dejaría en duda y se fue

¿Orden? Panda ya estaba dormido para cuando reaccione…

No pude dormir hasta muy tarde, tenia la mente llena de nubes que no me daban calma suficiente para conciliar el sueño, pensé en todo lo que me había observado hasta entonces, y me refiero a las guerras, recordaba la por no decir la ''mayoría'', que reflejaba odia en sus miradas, pero luego, recordé lo que ocurría al final de cada batalla, todas esas miradas desaparecían en cada uno de los soldados y se convertía en una neutra, todos actuaban como zombies, tanto como los que ganaron la batalla, como las afortunados del bando opuesto que eran tomadas como prisioneros, ninguno mostraba felicidad o obvio alguno por conservar su vida, en cambio, casi parecían que había pelado a su lado, y ahora ya no estaba, recuerdo que incluso en algunas batallas unos soldados hablaban sin pensarlo dos veces cuando los otros soldados amenazaban con matar a algún compañero, aun que eso significa ser un traidor, enviar a la basura todo aquello por lo que los demás habían peleado ¿Por qué? ¿por un amigo? ¿por un…sentimiento?.¿era por eso que los bookman no debemos tenerlos?¿por el riesgo de ser controlados por ellos y afectar el curso de la historia?, de cierta forma, eso no me parecía del todo correcto, seguía con la terca idea de que era muy diferente el no tener sentimientos, que el simple hecho de suprimirlos, eso creía yo que era el caso del viejo panda, pero al recordar su interior mirada, simplemente aumentaba mis dudas, realmente te veía libre de emoción alguna, lo cual me hizo recordar todo aquello que me había dicho,¿Por qué dios me había elegido a mi para participar en esa guerra? ¿ por que el, siendo dios, no enfrentaba al conde, los Noah y los akuma? Que no la humanidad ya tenia mucho contra lo cual perder como para ahora, pelear por el ¿Cómo seria la vida de un exorcista teniendo todas estas preguntas volando por tu cabeza?¿ser un elegido de dios?¿estaba condenado?¿ no tenia otra opción?. Había visto también muchos juicios a lo largo de mi vida, pero por primera vez pude ponerme en el lugar del acusado, recibiendo su condena, sintiéndose lo peor de lo peor, negando fuertemente con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptar su tan indeseada condena, estando por debajo de las miradas de los acusadores, los curiosos y el juez. Había visto esos rostros innumerables veces, miedo, culpa, pánico, terror, lastima, hacia uno mismo, entre muchas otras emociones que inundaban sus ojos hasta el punto de desbordarse y crear fuertes torrentes en sus muy rojas mejillas. Tan solo ver esas caras me hacia agradecer el hecho de solo ser un espectador, pero, ahora que experimento todas esas emociones en carne propia, me doy cuenta de lo horrible que es, y casi me hace desear, de verdad, no tener corazón, no sentir nada, no sentir ese dolor…

Caí dormido en una húmeda almohada, no conseguir la calma, pero el cansancio me venció y mi único alivio fue, que en mi sueño, ninguna de esas cosas del mundo que tanto me aterran existía…

* * *

**_boeno poes aki termina el 2 kap nomas diganme en k nos ekivokamos en la parte donde nos expkikamos de la inocencia nos falto informacion, falto mas o simplemente la dijimos algo mal xDDD dogan sigerencias, criticas o algo x3 xfavor!!!!!!!!!! onegai!!!!!!! siiiii???!!! para editar esa parte i poes si kieren agregar o ver algo en el fanfic kon gusto lo piondremos x3!!!!!!!!_**

**_boeno ia me voi_**

**_L-sama regala dulces x3!!!!!!!!kortesia de del fanfic x3!!!!!!_**

**_adios~_**

**_sayonaraa~_**

**_xoxoo~_**


	4. strike

**

* * *

**

_hi! waaaa me extrañaron xDDD como estan? espero que bien x3 waaaa gomen si no subia UoU y el atraso es que paso muchas cosas aparte que no me impedia subir cap mi cuenta :S pero ya estaremos subiendo seguido x3 antes de la historia es el cumple de mi amiga que exribe junto ami esta historia HBD bakaty x3 que te la pases bien asi que denle sus felizitaciones y tartas explosivas xDDD jejejeje bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta el sig cap x3 otravez gomen por aserlos esperar..._

* * *

**Cap.3: strike (Pág. 9 a 12)**

Después de la oscura noche que me lleve a causa de mis lagrimas, dormía placidamente, sintiendo la tranquilidad de unos pasivos sueños, comienzo a sentir ligero empujones en mis espalda, los ignore, estaba molesto por la persona que me las proporciono por haberme cortado la pequeña paz interior que había logrado, me senita pesado, quería seguir durmiendo, no quería despertar, no quería vivir el nuevo día, los golpecitos entendieron mi lenguaje corporal de inmediato, cesaron, nuevamente me sentí tranquilo, lentamente volví a caer en un placido y agradable sueño, cuando

-¡dake, DESPIERTA!- la vendita paciencia del panda colapso…

-¡haaaaaaaaaa!-grité a todo pulmón, Salí disparado de la cama (compuesta por un suelo pegragoso, una almohada de viejos trapos y una sabanas que encontramos en la basura ¬¬…) he igual que un gato aterrado, termine a 5m, por encima del panda, abrazando a la rama de un árbol con las uñas de mis manos bien clavadas en ella con terminables escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo

(Maldito viejo panda como me ase sufrir )

-¡bájate dake que ya llegaron!

-¿Quiénes llegaron?-pregunte con una voz muy curiosa

-los buscadores, son los de la orden

-¡no quiero ir!- grite como si estuviera en una protesta

-no seas infantil, bájate ahora mismo

-¡no lo are NO, NO & MAS NO!

-vamos pequeño se un bueno niño-lo dijo con una voz muy burlona pero sin expresión alguna.

-NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑO, NO SOY UN NIÑO-hice un gran puchero infantil

Cuando de repente…

-vamos pequeño abajo, entonces escuche una voz muy delicada pero a la vez muy dulce (no podía provenir del viejo panda)

Cuando dirigí a mi atención hacia la persona que era dueña de esa voz…

¡VI A UNA BELLA MUJER MUY SEXY!

Para mi sorpresa, sentí que mis labios querían decir algo, y se movían, como si mis palabras fueran a salir cuando de pronto…

-¡STRIKE!...grite, no podía resistirme era…DEMASIADA HERMOSA, que no me importaba que el viejo panda me oyera pero de pronto sentí que la rama de donde estaba colgado se rompió haciendo que el pobre de mi se cayera,

Los buscadores y el panda fueron hacia mi muy preocupado, no podía moverme sentía que todos mis pobres huesos se rompieron en mil pedasos

-te encuentras bien- dijo la buscadora…waaa no me podía resistir por dios están ¡SEXY!

-waaa eres muy tan linda- no me pude resistir a decírselo, cuando de pronto

-¡MALDITO CHICO INREPETUOSO!

-Salí volando, el maldito viejo panda me había pateado el trasero.

Después del pobre dolor que me proporciono el maldito viejo empacamos para irnos, seguía resinado de la idea de convertirme e un exorcista pero mientras empacaba con una cara de pocos amigos, pero de repente, sentí que alguien me había tocado el hombro y dijo

-no te preocupes, cuando estemos aya te sentirás como en tu hogar-mientras me sonreía

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- grite no podía resistir, me había sonreído, ¡ME HABIA SONREIDO!

-oigan- interrumpió uno de los buscadores,

-antes de irnos,…podemos comer algo venimos algo hambrientos no hemos comido en un día.

.bueno creo que no estamos muy apurados- dijo otro buscador

-¡vallamos!-gritaron, quieren ir- dijo uno de ellos-

-pues no nos prendía mal, dijo el panda

-entonces vallamos…

Vamos caminando hacia una pequeña choza donde vendían comida, caminaba y me tropezaba de solo ver una belleza como ella…pero…había algo que había olvidaba preguntarle…! CUAL ES SU NOMBRE!

Así que no me quede echando saliva y le pregunte…

-y…dime, como te llamas…-

-me llamo Sophie-

-¡WAAAAAA! Que ¡HERMOSO NOMBRE!

-que le pasa a este chico- dijo uno de los buscadores

Cuando llegamos a la fonda nos fuimos a una mesa obviamente yo me senté alado de ella y le saque la silla pata que sentara (ajajá soy todo un caballero)

Me sentí un poco intimidado no sabia que hacer es que es ¡DEMASIADA HERMOSA!, cuando el mesero tomo nuestra orden quise sacarle platica pero no se como hacerlo cada vez me ponía mas nervioso ni podía mirarla fijamente a los ojos ya que ¡ERAN MUY HERMOSOS! Eran color cestaños como los del…

-¡CHOCOLATE!- grito un buscador muy emocionado por una pastel (maldito destruyo mi inspiración y pensamientos ¬¬)

-bueno comamos- dijo uno de ellos, comíamos estaba muy deliciosa la comida, pero no podía concentrarme en ella por concertarme en Sophie, ¡es inevitable!

-¿que es lo que comes?- me pregunto, caí en shock su voz me paralizo no sabia que decir

-etto…es…

-se ve delicioso, me dejas probar un bocado-sonrío, ¡SONRIO DE NUEVO ME SONRIO!…ahora si me mato.

-si, claro así que hagare un bocado de la comida me acerque a ella y se lo di directamente…lo saboreaba parecía que le había gustado ¡QUE LINDA SE MIRA!

-mmm.....… ¡sabe muy rico! Creo que pediré un poco de eso para el camino

-¡waaa! Enserio es muy linda

Después de la deliciosa comida íbamos caminando hacia donde estábamos durmiendo, el panda se me acerco diciéndome

-de verdad eres un estupido-

-a que te refrieres con eso-

-en lo que insistes hace rato-

-nee, tranquilo-

-mas te vale que no lo vuelvas hacer ese tipo de cosas dake, acuérdate que eres un b…-

-¿pasa algo?- dijo Sophie que interrumpió con su angelical voz

-no pasa nada- dije casi gotando la gota gorda y con algo de pena, saben me daba ganas de darle algo y se que es…

Mientras los buscadores y el viejo panda guardaban las pocas cosas que teníamos me escape para ir a buscar unas flores a Sophie, fui al pequeño pueblo cercas de hay y cuando de pronto… ¡ VI LAS FLORES MAS BELLAS DEL MUNDO!, en un viveros donde venían muchas plantas y claro…flores, definitivamente se las tenia que llevarlas…pero…había un problema…

¡NO TENIA DINERO!

De hecho nada, mis bolsillos estaban sumamente vacíos, que decepción…pero…una idea surgió en mi cabeza…ya que la dueña se encontraba platicando con unas de sus clientes…decidí... ¡Robarme esas flores!

Un pequeño robo no hace daño, así que las hagarre y me las escondí entre mi larga bufanda y caminaba mientras tartamuriaba una canción..Cuando de repente…sentí un aire ligero en mi cuello parecía como si la persona que respiraba estuviese agitada o enojada sentí miedo y sin nada mas voltee y era… ¡la dueña de la tienda muy enfadada! Así que tenia que endrezar la situación como todo un hombre…

¡CORRI POR MI CORTA VIDA!

Y ella no se quedo atrás y lo peor de todo era una señora grande, gorda y mala…tenia mucho miedo…no sabia que el amor era así..iba terminar muerto así que corrí por todo el pueblo escondiéndome en callejón en callejón pero terminaban por encontrarme, pareciera como si tuviese un olfato de perro, al final que iba bajando un monte ya fuera del pueblo , la doña me seguía persiguiendo pareciera que el coraje fuese mas grande que su cansancio, y de mi grande desesperación sin darme cuenta tropéese con una miniatura piedra que hizo que rorara así que la doña aprovecho y se brinco en mi aprovechando hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde una hora, sin recordar después nada…

Los chicos ya estaban listos para irnos…

-donde esta dake- decía el panda

Cuando de pronto…

-miren, quien es el que llega rodando- decía uno de los buscadores y era yo cuando llegue a ellos ileso, saque las flores ya casi maltratadas y dije…

-para ti Sophie-

Y me desmaye.

* * *

**_xDDDD bueno bueno si diran que coco es sophie es un personaje que inventamos de hecho mi amiga iso dibujo de ella pero luego subire la foto...ya se ya se D gray man no nos pertenece pero es un fanfic y se puede aser todo 8) ademas si D gray man fuera de nosotras creo que fuera totalmente yaoi O-O jejeje_**

**_bueno sin mas que decir me retiro_**

**_cuidense_**

**_byebye~_**


End file.
